


who knew? (anchored)

by void_mccall



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Mentions of Allison Argent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_mccall/pseuds/void_mccall
Summary: from the request of @astrospace. prompt: “well why not Stiles being the anchor of scott , from the moment Scott is bitten by Peter . and the story developing based on this concept .”





	who knew? (anchored)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



Scott McCall. That was the name of the dorkiest kid (severe asthmatic) at Beacon Hills High School. Everyone thought he was crazy and had no frien- Just kidding he did have one true friend. Stiles? Yeah, his name is stiles. Stiles Stilinski. He and Stiles were bestfriends (brothers). They were so close that they tell their darkest secrets, shared their first kiss with eachother, and many other untold things. They went on adventures all freshman year. So it wasn’t untold of them leaving the house at 11pm on a school night to find a dead body. 

 

They ventured out but stiles got caught. Scott was left behind trying to get home. He cursed inwardly for being so clumsy on his hike for he dropped his inhaler. He went to pick it up and he basically got trampled by deer. He couldn’t find it so he turned on his flashlight on husband cheap phone (because his mother couldn’t afford and actual phone). He looked and shifted his phone and was startled by the view of the dead hiker. He stumbled down a hill and landed on his back. He soon had the sensation of someone (something) watching him. Scott slowly turned around and saw a beast towering behind a tree with glowing eyes. red eyes. Scott tried to run but he tripped on his foot and was caught by the beast and was bitten on his side. 

 

And that was how Scott Mccall became a werewolf. He was uncontrollable at this point with his new girlfriend but had to keep his distance because he was (he thought) a monster. Stiles was always there whenever he was shifted and would coax him back to his human form. This upcoming Halloween is the full moon. Scott was agitated because he broke up with his girlfriend (allison). So he was already on edge. 

 

Tonight was halloween and Scott was being the worst. He almost killed coach today. Stiles had to bring him back from that because he was getting to close. Greenburg pissed him off after so he took a hot shower half shifted. So stiles brought him home after school. And it was the night of the full moon. 

 

They bought chains and were going to the basement when Scott started to change. “Scott?” Scott heard stiles say. “Scotty, we need to chain you up. Remember?” Through clenched teeth Scott replied “hurry”. “Come on buddy” stiles sat him down on the bottom floor of the basement and tied him up in chains. The peak was getting closer and that didn’t help Scott at all. His wolf was pissed and agitated. Scott was bouncing his knees and playing with a thread on his torn up jeans that he wears every time he shifts. Scott looks up to stiles biting his nails with intense anxiety. His scent gave Scott anxiety and somehow peace. It was a pleasent smell. At least it was sort of helping. Stiles was looking back when he stopped dozing off. “Yo Scotty, the eyes!” He tapped his temple. Scott blinked a few times and his eyes stopped glowing the amber iridescence. Then it suddenly all came back. Scott tensed and clenched his teeth. He grunted. Or sort of a growled. Stiles looked up and said “Scott. Is it starting?!!” Scott looked up with blazing eyes. “umfggh...stilessss it’s started”. He was shifting and it was ruthless. 

 

Stiles couldn’t do anything. Or he could. Stiles always loved Scott. Not like he knew or anything but it was still there and Scott really needed an anchor. I mean he was going to give it shot someday. So stiles slowly got up and sat next to to a frantic Scott and pulled his face close to Scott and enveloped his lips onto Scott’s. Though stiles knew it would be weirded out. He was surprised when Scott leaned in. They grew apart after a few minutes and Scott was back to normal. Scott looked stoked and happy. Stiles looked winded and at peace. I mean who knew Scott Mccall was in love with you? Because stiles didn’t but now he does.


End file.
